Evil Games
by inteligencerles
Summary: There's a twist at the last ever Reaping - anyone between 18-30 are picked as tributes. And the Capitol mean anyone! Katniss and Peeta find themselves in the arena again, battling to the death. But, as it's the final games, there's a sinister twist involved.
1. Let the Games Begin

Katniss' platform rises and the bright light of the sun blinds her for a moment. Her eyes adjust, as she looks around at the other platforms for Peeta. This arena is different – that's what Haymitch told them anyway. 'There's something evil and vicious about this arena,' he had said.

The arena had a forest to the left, and a miniature town to the right. There's an extremely wide fresh water river running between the town and the forest. The Cornucopia is quite small, which is quite odd for the Capitols standards.

Katniss had gotten to know the other tributes quite well. Most of them keep saying there's going to be a zombie ambush or something – Katniss just thinks it's crazy. But others think that it's just going to be a little harder for everyone other than the Careers group. They're going to find it as easy as Peeta finds decorating.

From District 5, Katniss had gotten to know Leon. He was about thirty, but didn't seem to look it. He said he believed what the other tributes were saying to a certain degree, but wasn't one-hundred percent sure. He's with his wife, who's about three platforms to the right. She's Asian, and doesn't agree with the zombie idea.

From District 7, there's Helena. She seems to hate everyone, and didn't want to tell Katniss much.

From District 8, there's Chris and Claire. They're brother and sister, and seem to be closer than any siblings Katniss has ever seen. Chris was maybe a bit too protective of her sister, but she was quite open.

All of them agree with the zombie infested arena theory.

Katniss looks to the right, and spots Peeta three platforms away. He nods towards the Cornucopia, and Katniss sees the bow and arrows. She looks back at him, and he points at his chest. _He's going to try and get the bow and arrows!_

She shakes her head, uncertain about what he's got in mind and whether it'll work. She can't let him get killed within the first few minutes! But, this is the third time she's been in the Games with him, so she should be able to trust him. And, he managed to survive hitting the force-field in the last arena.

She made up her mind just as the clock sounded to tell them all that the Games have begun. She jumps off of her platform and sprints to meet up with Peeta halfway to the Cornucopia. She runs next to him. One of the tributes from District 10 comes at him, and she kicks him in the knee, hearing a bone chilling crack. He falls to the ground and cries out. Before his cries can get to her, she runs and catches up with Peeta.

'You get what you can Katniss, I'll back off anyone too close,' Peeta says, picking a knife out of the magnetic rack on the wall. She hurries and grabs the bow and arrows, and a medic-kit – the amount of injuries they seem to gain between them in the Games is remarkable.

'Let's go,' Katniss says, picking up a rucksack on her way out of the Cornucopia. They must have only been in there about thirty seconds, so they were away before the bloodbath had got to its peak. They run to the forest area without having to think about it – they both know it's safer and there is a definite chance of both food and shelter there.

They both know it's not totally safe, considering what happened in the other games. Without the other tributes getting involved.


	2. Planning

Leon and Ada run towards the town, narrowly avoiding the bloodbath which always occurs at the start of the games. From what Leon could see, the Career tributes have already killed the 19year-old from district 9, with ginger hair and an annoying voice, before he even left his platform.

Albert, from District 1, seems to be the one in charge. He could not stop arguing with Jill from District 4, but they seem to have teamed up now. _God, people do change_, Leon thinks, jumping over an 'overturned car'.

He never usually watches the Games, he just pretends to. Now that he has his own house in District 5, he can leave his television on without watching it, and without anyone suspecting anything. Nobody ever does. The peacekeepers, they don't seem to take any notice either. Which is especially good, not to say lucky.

'C'mon Ada! We have to move!' Leon says as he looks over his shoulder to see Ada falling behind slightly. This year there are a couple of twists to the games. The first unknown to Leon, and the second is there can be two victors, only if they're from the same district (this is due to the 74th Games). And Leon is determined to win. He is also determined that Ada will get out of the Arena alive, if he dies throughout. He will protect his wife, no matter what.

'Leon,' Ada says, catching up to him. 'You still sure about this zombie theory?'

'I have no idea, for sure. But, knowing the Capitol, and they're technology, they can produce such things. That's what we have gathered from information from a couple of Peacemakers I know.' He smiles deviously.

They run into the town, and run through alleyways and empty streets. It's a ghost town! There isn't a single soul in sight. No people, no noise, not even a breeze.

'You sure we shouldn't have gone to the forest?' Leon asks Ada.

'I'm sure. We can't risk being stuck there if our theory is correct. We'll run around a tree and straight into a cannibalistic, dead man. We'll be dead in a couple of days. We won't last.' They slow down to a walking pace. 'Here in the "town", we can make base in a building and stay in that one place without being seen. Meaning, we won't be targets.'

Leon agrees, and decides to pick a building in the centre of the town, making sure there's nothing there and that nobody will suspect they're there. By logical right, everyone will think of staying in at the edges of the town, making sure that if anything happens, they have a quick escape to the forest. But, there is still the meadow where the Cornucopia is which they will have to run through to get to 'safety'. Though, the other tributes may encounter what they least suspect.

'We'd better wait it out in here,' he tells Ada, climbing endless flights of stairs to get to the top floor.

'And then when the final cannons sounded, announcing the end of the bloodbath, we'll go find a water source, right?' Ada says, a cocky smile on her face. Leon can't help but smile back. To think they had both been working against each other only two years ago in South America. The hardest mission he was sent on, and now this. Stuck in a run-down, yet ordered, country that's going to civil war. If Leon gets out of this, he's definitely on the rebels' side. He's sick of working to generate the Capitols power whilst the Districts have to make-do with it coming and going.

'Those rebels are right, y'know,' Leon mutters, taking the water bottle and the iodine need to purify it. He looks up to Ada after not getting a reply for a while. But she just nods and gets back to the food they retrieved from the Cornucopia.

Another cannon fires, signalling yet another tributes death, and there's a long and painful silence as thy wait for the next – it never comes. The bloodbath is over as far as Leon can tell. He wasn't even counting to see how many tributes had fallen so far. He looks towards Ada. 'Nine, I think.' He nods, and gets to sorting through what they managed to gain at the Cornucopia.


	3. Chapter 3

'No!' Claire cries out as she sees Albert from District 1 beating Steve from District 9 into the ground, with the other Careers stood around egging him on. He first dragged him off his platform before he had a chance to run – though he was on the platform next to Albert – and slammed his face down onto the ground. Steve got up, nose bleeding and hands shaking in shock.

_This cannot be happening! _Claire thinks to herself.

She runs off the platform, crying in rage as she runs up behind two careers she doesn't know, and takes them down with a swift twist, crack and gargle of their necks. It feels horrible, but she knows all-too-well that it needs to be done.

Before she gets a chance to back away, a slim yet powerful hand slithers just like a snake around her neck, making sure to squeeze tightly enough so that Claire can't breathe a single trickle of oxygen.

'You can't win this Redfield,' Claire knows who it is – Jill. A young woman with long blonde hair from District 4. _Huh! I thought she didn't get along with Albert,_ she thinks, a smile wanting to creep up on her lips. 'Surely, you should already know that.' Claire can hear and almost _feel _the smile that is undoubtedly playing on Jill's lips.

There is a dull clunk and the grip on Claire's neck slackens. She turns, and grabs Jill's arm, twisting it behind her back, in what must be a very uncomfortable – if not painful position. She looks above Jill's head to see Chris standing there, holding a metal club he must have retrieved from the Cornucopia.

'I wouldn't be so sure Jill,' he says, the sadness obviously flashing in his eyes. He looks up to his sister. He had had a history with Jill, as she had with Steve. He nodded behind her, 'I've got this. You go help Steve.'

Claire nods, pushing Jill to the ground. Chris passes her a spear she hadn't noticed him holding, and she turns to only see Albert and Steve. The other career must have gone to the Cornucopia to get supplies. Claire swings the spear and hits Albert in the back of the knees. They buckle, and he sinks to the ground, a look of shock on his face.

Claire steps over him to Steve, when she hears the cannon signalling another fallen Tribute. By the looks of it, viewers would think it was Steve. But Claire can see the slight rise and fall of his chest, and can hear the slight wheeze when he exhales. He doesn't seem too badly beaten, but badly beaten all the same.

'Steve?' Claire shakes him slightly, trying to stir him awake. 'Steve!'

He wakes with a start. Despite the shock, his eyes show relief. They may not be able to win it together, but at least they can try keeping each other alive.

'Claire, look out!' he shouts. Claire winces slightly as she's still not used ti the weird, nasally pitch to his voice.

She turns around just in time to see Albert raising the spear she must have dropped. He has the butt of the spear aimed at her head, and is pulling it back, ready to hit her as hard as possible. Without thinking, Claire kicks him squarely in the jaw, forcing his head to turn sharply with a loud click coming from his neck. He still manages to throw the spear, taking Claire by surprise when she takes a blow to her left temple. The pain disorientates her, making her bend over slightly, getting rid of the stars flying in her vision.

Somebody – no, two people, help her up and pretty much drag her away. Someone tells her something she can't make out. The voice is highly pitched, but distinctively a man's. Steve! Claire feels slightly less vulnerable with her 'knight in shining armour' there to help. Then there's another voice, seeming to reply to what Steve must have said. But she still can't make it out. And she can't even make out who's saying it.

She feels like shit! She can't quite see where they are. Her vision is still blurred and her senses more-than-slightly off key. For all she knows, she could be upside down or going in circles. Her senses of hearing and balance have gone berserk. And to top it all off, the world was spinning wildly and she felt tiredly nauseas.

God only Knows how long it's been when Steve and the other person – presumably Chris – put her down. She can feel a cold, damp sensation running through her body, as she is lower gently to a hard, rough surface.

'Claire? Are you alright?' Steve's high pitched voice cuts through the clearing fog that envelopes her head. She shakes it slightly, getting rid of the remains. She looks up to see grey eyes, filled with concern, looking into hers.

'I'll survive,' she says, taking in the look both Chris and Steve give her. 'Honestly, I'm fine!' But the pain banging at her temple make her almost instantly eat her words.

She shuffles, and forces herself to get up. Thankfully, her knees don't buckle. But as she goes to take a step forward, she realises her sense of direction is as fucked up as her sense of balance, and Claire end up taking a step towards the right. Her knees finally buckle under her weight, causing her to fall to the ground. Steve catches her, his knees sliding beneath her to cushion her back, his arms enveloping her torso, and his warm hands gently supporting her head.

'Take it easy, Claire,' Chris kneels down beside them, and moves a stray piece of hair from her eyes. Her hair must have come loose. Her brothers hand just grazes her temple and she flinches back, Steve's grip loose enough to let her. 'Sorry,' Chris retracts his hand.

'Don't worry. I'll be ok,' she give both of the men a weak smile.

Chris shakes his head slightly, gets up and walks away through what seems to be a doorway. They're in a building, but goodness knows what part of the "city". 'Where're you going?!' Claire calls after him.

'Hunting! Getting supplies!' Chris replies, his voice ringing through the build, and echoing off the walls. She looks up at Steve.

'He'll be fine Claire,' Steve reassures her. 'He's strong like you.' He smiles slightly.

Memories flash in Claire's head of when they left him behind, in the complex that was going to self-destruct. They'd started the self-destruct sequence. Was that brave? Who had saved him? He should have died … surely? But he's quite smart. He could have easily found a way out in time. But he was pretty much dead when she left him! And the thing that throws her the most, is that she wasn't strong then and most certainly isn't now. If she was, she would have stayed with him. She would have – should have gotten him out herself … and the fact that Chris willingly left him…

'Stop thinking about it,' Steve interrupts sternly, as if reading her thoughts. He strokes her cheek, gently wiping away a couple of her unwanted tears. 'You did what you had to do… and, it was years ago!'

_But it wasn't enough,_ Claire thinks. _And this time, it will be. _


	4. Chapter 4

They'd run as far as they could, to somewhere as safe as they could find in the forest. They'd run until their whole bodies hurt, until their skin was scotched red, and Peeta's prosthetic leg was irritating him.

They were getting ready to set up camp for the night, and Katniss was just drifting into sleep when Peeta started shouted for her to get up. She didn't really want to – it was the first day of the Games, and she could sleep for days – but then Peeta was dragging her away, and that told her this was serious.

She sat up, only to have a gruesome, half rotted face staring at her, less than a foot away from hers. It gave a slight moan, raw and harsh smelling breath hitting her nostrils. She backed away from it as fast as possible. She didn't exactly know what it was, but now she thinks it was possibly human once. And she didn't hesitate to pick up Peetas knife, and cut the thing right across the chest. She cut the thing so deep; it should have died almost instantly. It didn't!

The thing cried out, and fell to the floor. _Ok, it's all over now. It's dead, _Katniss thought as she knelt down and started retrieving things that she thought they might need. And then the creatures arm stretched out and its hand grasped her wrist. She let out a gasp in panic, trying to pull away from the thing. However, its grip was like a vice. She couldn't move her wrist at all.

Peeta picked up his knife from the ground and sliced through the creatures arm. It penetrated the skin, and glided through the muscle and ligaments, coming to a halt as it wedges into the bone. Its grip loosened, and Katniss managed to get her wrist free, subconsciously rubbing it as she looked at the creature. The things arm was spilling crimson blood like it was plentiful. A giant see of the stuff spread out on the ground towards Katniss, who was still sat on the ground, shell-shocked. But it didn't stop the creature from advancing. It started to crawl towards her, swimming in its own blood. The substance was almost black, not human at all.

Katniss was brought back to her senses by Peeta dragging her off the ground. She got up, snatching the quiver of arrows from a nearby tree, and preparing to fire at the creature. She let the arrow fly, hearing a slight _squish _as the arrow penetrated the skull and lodging into the creatures brain. Its whole body went limp, and after its head hit the ground it didn't move again. It's body twitched slightly, but when Katniss went to retrieve her arrow, it didn't move any futher.

'What was that?' Peeta asked, walking up to Katniss. She dropped the arrow, changing her mind about keeping it. Whatever caused that thing was probably on it, and she didn't want whatever _that_ was.

Before she could reply, Katniss heard more groans and moans coming from the forest, like more of those things were surrounding them. She loaded her bow and raised it, taking aim between the nearest pair of eyes. Just before she could fire the arrow, Peeta gently forced her arms down.

He didn't have to say anything – she knew that they were surrounded by at least two dozen of the things. She lowered her still loaded bow to her side, and looked for a way out. But, there was no way out.

'We're just going to have to run for it,' she whispered to Peeta. 'As long as we don't get split up, we'll be ok.' She looked at him and he simply nodded, seeming somewhat calm in the situation.

And they just ran, weaving between the creatures, not daring to let the creatures' out-stretched hands even graze their skin. They didn't slow down, even with the challenge of dodging the trees and the hands of the many creatures around them. They must have run for around twenty minutes before finally stopping where they are now. Peeta leans up against a tree, trying to catch his breath, and Katniss tries to stay standing against a tree, but still can't support herself and falls down.

She doesn't bother getting up again. She lies on the ground, and tries to catch her breath. They shock of seeing those things… those creatures… saying it was still fresh in her mind was understating it. She could still smell the rancid smell of rotten fruit which they gave off. It had clung to her nostrils, making her feel incredibly nauseous. She could feel the bile rising up her throat, but miraculously managed to keep it back.

The same could not be said for Peeta.

About five metres away from her, Peeta is being reunited with his dinner – berries and a squirrel Katniss had shot – and he doesn't seem to be enjoying it this time. The shock and stench of those things must have gotten to him too.

Katniss struggles but manages to get herself standing. She stumbles over to Peeta as he retches up the last of his stomachs content, most of what's coming out now bile. She stands next to him and gently rubs his back, hoping that it will ease the sickness a little. After another minute or two, Peeta straightens up and leans back against the tree again. Katniss uses the sleeve of her jacket and wipes the little bit of vomit off Peeta's chin.

'You okay?' she asks him, trying not to collapse from the pressure and shock of the situation. He nods, and she sits him down on the ground, making sure he's comfortable. Then, she turns to the rucksack Peeta must have dropped and opens it. She retrives the one plastic covering that they left in there, and puts it gently over him.

'Thanks,' Peeta whispers. Katniss looks around the ground, trying to find the knife Peeta had. When she can't actually find it, she gives up and goes to get the bow and quiver. She places them near to where Peeta is sat, and takes one of the spare knifes from their pack.

'And, where are you going?' Peeta says, gently grabbing her arm. She looks back at him. He seems perkier than a few moments ago, and she would take him with her… but with the creatures like the "walking dead" strolling around, she couldn't risk it.

'I'm going to find a lake. We _do _need water,' Katniss tells him, a slight smile playing on her lips.

'Are you going to let me come with you?'

Katniss tilts her head to one side, as if thinking about it. The smile grows on her lips when she says 'no.'

Before Peeta can object, she gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and leaves him behind, heading downhill.


End file.
